


An Impossible Choice

by StirrupEmotions



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StirrupEmotions/pseuds/StirrupEmotions
Summary: Two lives hang in the balance, only one can be saved





	

Lilian Luthor was a ruthless bitch. And ruthless bitches get shit done. With her resources at Cadmus once again at her disposal she has orchestrated her most devious scheme yet.

Kara hung from Kyptonite chains. Below her a vat of molten lead. Across from her hung two cages. Comet, a horse she had just recently met and in fact didn't know very much about at all, but suspected cared for her in a way no horse has ever cared for a woman before, lay in one. In the other her boyfriend Mon-el, who she recently began suspecting was incapable of truly caring for any woman at all.

Just then a spotlight blazes to life, illuminating Lillian Luthor on a platform off to the side.

"Ah, Supergirl. Welcome back to the land of awake people." Lillian is usually much better with words than this. "You're about to play my new favorite game named after my favorite movie, Sophie's choice."

"Wait" Supergirl was confused, "your favorite movie is Sophie's choice? This games shares that title or...?"

"You must chose!" Lillian's voice boomed across the warehouse, "Save your boyfriend or save the life of this alien horse for some reason!"

Lillian oozed in anticipation. Creamed herself at the thought of the delicious emotional torment she was about to inflict upon her sworn enemy.

"That's right, Supergirl. Upholder of truth and justice, a life hangs in the balance and you must chose who will die. Let the weight of playing God eat at--"

"Okay, kill Mon-el"

Lillian stutters, "Wha-- no, that's not--"

"Nah" Kara interrupts, "Mon-el, final answer"

Lillian is a bit dumbstruck, "But..."

Taking too long to make good on her own deal, Kara laser eyes the chain holding up Mon-el's cage. It and he fall into the molten lead too bad so sad. Comet escapes his cage and flies to catch Supergirl who has just lasered off her own chains. They fly off together.

Lillian stands alone above the molten vat. 

"Shit."

The end


End file.
